One or more obstacles may be strategically placed near or adjacent a target to reduce the potential of access to the target by one or more unauthorized persons, which may be generally referred to as intruders, by impeding or disrupting movement of the intruder or intruders toward the target. The target, which may also be referred to as a protected area, may be an area of property which may contain, for example, facilities, buildings, equipment, materials, and/or people which require protection. The target may be configured for a particular use, for example, as a road, bridge, air strip, etc. or may provide a particular resource, such as water, food, or energy, such that protection of the target from intruders is desirable.
Entanglement obstacles such as tanglefoot obstacles may be constructed to obstruct an area adjacent the protected area to impede or disrupt movement of an intruder on foot. Constructing a tanglefoot obstacle can be labor and time intensive, and may include stringing razor or barbed wire in a complex and/or multilayer pattern using a grid of posts extending throughout the entire surface of the obstructed area and attaching the barbed wire to each of the posts in the grid using additional wire wrap and specialized equipment such as wire gauntlet gloves, etc. Razor wire and barbed wire can be heavy to transport and difficult to manipulate during installation, presenting an injury risk to installers. The removal of razor wire and barbed wire installations are labor intensive and time consuming and the removed wire materials may not be readily disposable or reusable.